Diez Citas Juntos
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Como estaban cansados de ser llamado los "Solterones", Ash y Misty se embarcan en una aventura por un mes que los llevará a descubrir que realmente estaban solos por puros tontos. -Resubido del ABC-


_**Bueno, la verdad es que este One Shot fue parte del ABC, pero lo adoro tanto que tuve que subirlo de nuevo. **_

* * *

**J**untos

La música del salón de fiestas estaba a todo dar, los invitados bailaban olvidándose totalmente del mundo, solo sentían la melodía en sus cuerpos y se movían a su ritmo.

Aquella boda había sido de ensueños para la pareja que miraba desde su mesa, la pista de baile; el vestido blanco de finas capas de seda bordada se entallaba perfectamente a las curvas de la joven de cabellos castaños, que tomaba con firmeza la mano de su actual marido. El chico de cabellos verdes, observó a su esposa con una sonrisa y se paró del asiento quitando suavemente su mano.

—Bailemos nosotros también, amor —pidió cuando los ojos azules de su mujer hicieron contacto con los suyos. Ofreciéndole nuevamente su mano derecha.

—Está bien, Drew —aceptó poniéndose de pie gracias a la ayuda de la persona que tanto amaba —. Vamos —tomada de la mano de su esposo se encaminaron a la pista de baile.

No muy lejos de ahí, pero si lo suficiente para que nadie lo invitara a bailar, estaba un hombre de traje azul marino y corbata del mismo tono observando todo cruzado de brazos y apoyado en el respaldo de aquellas incomodas sillas de plástico.

—¡Por esta boda… —protestó hundiendo más las manos en sus brazos —, ahora van a empezar a decir que soy el solterón del grupo! —movió su mano derecha hacia la mesa para tomar el tenedor y pinchar un trozo de carne —¡Menos mal que May se va de luna de miel, si no tendría que aguantarla todo el tiempo con la tontería! —llevó el tenedor a su rostro — ¡Qué fastidio!.

Mientras protestaba, una silla frente a él fue llevada hacia atrás para dar asiento a una chica que lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

—No solamente van a molestarte a ti –—dijo la voz para sacarlo de los pensamientos en voz alta que estaba teniendo. EÉl moreno la observó detenidamente antes de pronunciar alguna palabra, solo se sentó bien en la silla, el cabello pelirrojo de la recién llegada estaba completamente recogido pero caían unos traviesos mechones ondulados frente a sus ojos verdes —.. Recuerda que yo también estoy solterita, Ash.

—Si, pero tú porque quieres —dejo de mirarla para observar su plato de comida —. Tienes galanes hasta por debajo de las piedras –—trató de hacer un chiste del que ni él se pudo reír – —. Yo en cambio, no tengo a nadie…

—No voy a salir con cualquiera, sólo para que mis amigas no me molesten —exclamó con sus manos, y luego observó al camarero que le trajo un plato con comida —. Gracias… –—dijo mirando ahora con emoción el platillo de canapés dulces —. Al menos mis amigas saben que gustos tengo.

—Ah… ¿Tienes gustos? –—preguntó en broma, como si quiera verla enojada, no entendía el porqué, pero disfrutaba verla así.

Misty irritada, contuvo el aire en sus mejillas ante aquellas palabras molestosas del entrenador, mas soltó el aire, se tranquilizó y respondió —. Así es… —tomó uno de los canapés y antes de llevárselo a la boca miró de nuevo a Ash —. ¿Y tú, saldrías con una extraña para que no te molestaran?

—Yo sólo quiero que dejen de burlarse porque no encuentro a la adecuada —alzó su voz inconscientemente debido a su mal humor, cuando se percató llevó las manos a su boca para cubrirse, pero con lo fuerte que sonaba la música nadie lo había escuchado, suspiró y dejo caer sus hombros hacia delante —. Acaso, ¿pido mucho?

—Para conocer a la persona adecuada —Misty miró la pista de baile y como los novios se movían tan sincronizados, dejo escapar un leve suspiro y continuó —, hay que buscarla… Y tú, no has hecho nada para ello.

—Si para querer a alguien tengo que buscarla, no creo que eso sea amor verdadero.

Misty dejo escapar sin querer una risa — Ash, hablando de verdadero amor…

—No eres quien para reírte —corrió su mirada hacia la pista de baile totalmente enojado —. Tú tampoco has salido con nadie.

—No, lo sé. —sonrió tomando un nuevo canapé —. Pero no todos los días ves a "_Ash Ketchum_" pidiendo por el amor verdadero. Máas cuando pudo haber tenido uno y lo dejo escapar.

—¿Cómo dices? —regresó su mirada sorprendido de aquella última frase dicha por la pelirroja —. ¿Con quien?

—Eso no voy a decírtelo yo —vVolvió a correr su mirada —.. Ya es tiempo pasado de todas formas.

—No puedes decir algo así a la gente y dejarla en vilo.

—Si puedo —se levantó con el plato en sus manos —. Con permiso, me cambiaré de mesa…

—Sólo estaba preguntado, si ibas a molestarte, ¿por qué sacaste el tema? —la miró extrañado —. Además, es igual, como dices, ya es pasado…

Misty dudo ante aquellas palabras, y volvió a su asiento — Así es, pasado.

—¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar a alguien Misty? —susurró sin mirarla, al ver de soslayo que tomó asiento nuevamente.

—Tal vez no es tan difícil si puedes ver bien a tu alrededor —respondió prácticamente en un murmullo. Ash no dijo nada, aunque la música seguía sonando de fondo, entre ellos se formó un manto de silencio.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Ash volvió a hablar — Tengo una idea, aunque no sé que pensaras de ella…

—¿Ideas? —la chica se tenso ante aquella palabra —. Cuando tienes una idea, no sé si escucharte o salir corriendo.

—Solo es para evitar que sigan metiéndose con nosotros —la miró fijamente levantando la ceja izquierda —. ¿Vas a escucharme o vas a huir?

—Te escucharé y si no me gusta, huyo —respondió con una gran sonrisa en sus labios —. A ver, habla.

—Pero, no pienses nada raro, ¿está bien? –— tras la afirmación de la chica, continuó con dudas — ¿Qué te parecería si saliéramos juntos por un tiempo? Dejarían de hablar de nosotros y mejor hacerlo con alguien conocido que con cualquier extraño.

—¿Salir —exclamó perpleja mientras con su dedo índice lo señalaba y se señalaba sucesivamente — nosotros?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó observando a su amiga recién casada bailar con Drew –—. No es necesario que hiciéramos nada en especial, no sé —cerro cerró sus ojos, ante la mirada atenta de la líder de gimnasio —. Aunque no fuera verdad, me gustaría saber que se siente, aunque sea por una vez al menos —al no recibir respuesta de su amiga, abrió los ojos y sonrió dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro —. Ya, tranquila, mejor déjalo… —sacudió su cabeza y volvió su mirada a su plato de comida —. Sóolo fue una locura pasajera —susurró lo suficientemente alto para que lo escuchara, desvió un poco su mirada para verla, lucía tan extrañada como dudosa.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo sería? —preguntó fingiendo acomodar la parte superior de su vestido violeta.

—¿Tan molesto sería salir conmigo que lo primero que preguntas es el tiempo? –—sonrió al ver como la chica se sonrojó arrepentida de la pregunta mal formulada —. Solo Sólo era una broma, no sé… lo suficiente para cerrarles la boca. ¿Qué te parece un mes?

—Un mes… —lo miro miró—. Pero, ¿puedo pedirte algo como condición para aceptar?

—Claro… es sólo una idea.

—Si yo acepto hacerme pasar por tu novia —apoyó los codos en la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos —, ¿vVamos a hacer más cosas que sólo sentarnos a ver batallas o pelear entre nosotros?

—Si quieres —respondió con una sonrisa traviesa —, podemos hacer sólo eso —pero al ver la mirada fulminante de los ojos verdes, agitó sus manos algo nervioso –—. Era broma, claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

—O sea, salir a pasear, ir a un lugar bonito… Cosas que harían una pareja "_real_" —haciendo hincapié con sus dedos en la palabra real —. ¿Entiendes?

—De acuerdo, pero no por ayudarnos vamos a tener que hacer algo que no queramos.

—¡Esta bien! —le extendió la mano —. Te ayudaré

—Yo también te ayudare a ti, solterita —bromeó tomándole la mano.

—¿Cuándo quieres iniciar? –—volvió a preguntar soltando la mano del chico.

Ash sonrió como si se le acabara de ocurrir alguna travesura, se levantó de su asiento para sentarse al lado de la pelirroja — ¿Qué tal ahora mismo? —la vio extrañarse al hablarle tan de cerca —. Verás, Brock y algunos más están mirándonos —acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurró —. Ríete como si acabara de decirte algún chiste gracioso.

—Jajaja —rio de una manera muy nerviosa, no por el pedido sino producto de los nervios de tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

—¡Qué realista te salió! —apartó su rostro y la miró sonriente —. Incluso pareces nerviosa, como si te hubiera dicho algo que te gustara

—¡Ay no! —le dio un pequeño toque con su mano en el hombro del chico –—. ¿Cóomo crees?… Soy muy buena actuando.

—¿Qué más podríamos hacer…? —miró a un lado, buscando por un instante la mirada de sus amigos, y se alegró al ver que su acto no paso inadvertido. Sin darse cuenta, por su movimiento de cabeza, su respiración llegó al cuello de la chica que tras tensarla en la silla, hizo que se parara de golpe —. ¿Mist?

—¿Por qué no vamos a bailar?

—¡Buena idea! —se levantó y con un gesto gentil le ofreció la mano —. Te gustaría bailar conmigo un poco, Misty? —dijo alzando un poco la voz a propósito.

—Claro Ash —le sonrió tomando su mano —. Vamos…

Ambos llegaron a la pista de baile tomados de la mano, ante la mirada perpleja de más de uno de los presentes, Ash hizo un movimiento de cortesía mediante una reverencia frente a la pelirroja que lo miraba muy apenada con las manos sobre su rostro. Se acercó a ella, y tras dudarlo unos segundos, colocó sus manos en la entallada cintura de la chica.

—Prácticamente, no recordaba lo bien que bailas, Misty —la miraba fijamente mientras se movían al son de una melodía para parejas.

—Yo, ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que bailamos juntos —para ella era inevitable perderse en esos ojos color caramelo.

—Creo que fue la primera y única vez, cuando éramos dos niños que peleábamos por todo —sonrió al recordar aquella escena —. Era una linda Yukata la de aquella noche…

—Ash… —sus nervios parecían traicionarla en cualquier momento, hasta que la traicionaron y le dio un pisotón con su tacón alto en el pie derecho. Producto del dolor, Ash cerró con fuerzas sus ojos sin percatarse que había contraído hacia él, el cuerpo de Misty.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, uno del otro, parecían ser atraídos como un par de imanes cuando se dieron cuenta que la música había sido detenida. Ambos abrieron sus ojos para encontrarse con el grupo de gente que bailaban detenidos, observándolos como si fueran algún espécimen raro.

—Discúlpame Ash —dijo separándose de él.

—No pasa nada Misty. Estoy bien —respondió con una sonrisa, ignorando aquellas miradas que los observaban —. Además bailo con la chica más linda de la noche.

—Mejor volvamos a la mesa… —propuso mirando de reojo a la novia que parecía muy emocionada por lo que acababa de pasar —. Pensándolo bien, creo que será peor salir juntos que estar solteros.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó confundido —. Esta Está funcionando, ¿o no?

—No es eso, creo que nos volverán más loco siendo pareja que no –—suspiró –—. Mira lo de recién…

—¿Te molesto? –—Ash sonrió –—. Para mí, fue divertido, hace tiempo que no lo hacía tanto.

—No me molesta, es incomodo —se dejo caer en la silla.

—Sólo fue una idea. Si te incomoda no tienes por qué hacerlo —volvió a sentarse en la primera silla, frente a ella y miró hacia otro lado —. No te estoy obligando.

—Ash… —lo miro aún con sus mejillas ruborizadas por la escena anterior — yo… —cuando él la miró, ella corrió su mirada — voy a seguir de todas formas.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no quieres?

—Ya te dije, no voy a salir con alguien para solo únicamente callar a los chicos. Pensé que seria sería divertido, que la pasaríamos bien y nos divertiríamos. Y veo que a ti solo sólo te molesta.

Misty dudo un poco, pero se dio cuenta que ahora ella dejaría escapar una muy buena oportunidad, aún con la mirada en sus manos dijo —. Te tengo una propuesta.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó de mala gana.

—¿Qué te parece si olvidamos esto, y mañana empezamos de cero?

—Da igual cuando comencemos –—comentó aún de mal humor –—, si vas a sentirte incomoda de todas formas.

—Yo creo que para poder engañarlos, tenemos que pasar algunos días juntos –—lo miró con una sonrisa —. Deberíamos salir y cuando estemos cómodos, incluirlos en el juego. ¿Qué opinas? —Ash solamente la observó, sin pronunciar palabra —. ¡Anda! –—le guiño el ojo derecho –—. Aúun pienso quedarme dos días en Hoenn y necesito un guía… —su atención se desvió a los camareros que repartían pastel — ¡Yo quiero! —exclamó emocionada elevando su mano, cuando se dio cuanta que Ash aúun la miraba, con vergüenza bajo la mano y lo miró —. Lo siento… -—dijo mientras frente a ellos colocaban dos pedazos de pastel.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —preguntó con su cabeza sostenida por la mano.

—Porque estábamos hablando tan seriamente y de pronto, me emocioné con el pastel —mirando la rebanada que tenía frente a ella.

—Está bien… —le dedico una mirada de competencia —. ¡A ver quien se la termina primero! —pero cuando termino de hablar, Misty ya se lo había comido todo —. ¡Oye!

—¡Gane! –—festejó estirando sus manos hacia el plato de Ash —. ¡Como ganadora, reclamó mi premio! —cuando el moreno quiso reaccionar, Misty ya se devoraba su pedazo de pastel.

—¡Eso es mío! —protestó poniéndose de pie.

—Pero, ya no hay más… —mostrándole el plato vacío — eres lento Ash, muy lento.

—No es justo –—se acercó y colocó su rostro frente al de ella —. Eres una tramposa… —llevó su dedo índice al rostro de la chica y quito quitó de la comisura de sus labios un poco de crema que había quedado en ellos.

—Estaba muy rica… —murmuro apenada viendo como Ash llevaba su dedo a la boca.

—Es verdad, la crema estaba deliciosa —sonrió sentándose nuevamente del al lado derecho de la chica —. Está bien, pensaba irme mañana en la mañana pero si quieres puedo ser tu guía.

—Genial…

"_Por favor todas las chicas solteras_" –—exclamó la voz de la novia a través de un micrófono — "_Si, tú también Misty_"

Ante aquella frase, la pelirroja solamente pudo dirigir su mirada fulminante a la mujer que estaba en el centro de la pista de baile con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"_¡Vamos! Es hora de tirar el ramo_" —seguía insistiendo May con su mano en alto.

—Anda ve –—le pidió Ash y con una servilleta limpió el rostro de la pelirroja —. No queremos más situaciones incomodas, ¿verdad? —Misty no podía con aquella situación, ella quería a ese chico que solo sólo quería fingir que eran "pareja" pero mejor eso que nada. Se levantó del asiento y fue al encuentro de la novia.

—¡Misty! —la chica de ojos azules, la abrazó cuando la tuvo cerca para poder susurrarle algo al oído —. ¿Cóomo no nos contaron que tú y AshAsh?…

—Aún no es nada oficial —comentó la chica con una sonrisa inquieta.

—¡Ya veo! –— se separó de ella y junto a las demás invitadas —. ¡Bien mis solteronas! –—gritó dando un giro en la pista de baile —. ¡Listas! —amagó tirar varias veces el ramo —. ¡Esta vez si! —comentó con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Como siempre puras bromas contigo —se quejó Misty al momento que el ramo caía en sus brazos —. Pero, ¿qué?

—¡Felicitaciones Misty! —comentó entre aplausos, riéndose — _"¡Un fuerte aplauso para mi amiga la solterona que atrapó el ramo!_" —volvió a pedir por el micrófono.

Misty se alejó de la pista de baile rabiando a más no poder. Llegó a la mesa donde la esperaba Ash, que la observaba riéndose también.

—¡No te rías! —protestó tirando el ramo sobre la mesa para no hacerlo sobre el rostro del chico.

—¡Qué mal genio, mujer! —la seguía observando con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver los blancos dientes del muchacho. —. ¡Felicitaciones por atrapar el ramo!

—¡Me voy! —gruño entre dientes la chica —Ya comí, ya me fui… —tomó el pequeño bolso morado que colgaba de la silla —. Nos estamos viendo Ash… Mañana a las dos de la tarde en el hotel Petalburgo. —y sin agregar más nada se retiro del salón de fiestas.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 01 — DÍA: 01 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Recordar que Ash era un pésimo guía era algo que la pelirroja había olvidado por completo al momento de pedirle que la guíe por los alrededores de ciudad Petalburgo. Llevaban más de dos horas caminando sin rumbo fijo por los bosques de la ciudad, cuando la chica cayó arrodillada al suelo, tiñendo de verde sus rodillas.

—¡Qué buena primera cita Ash! —gruñó la chica vestida con una falda pantalón corta azul y una blusa amarilla ancha ajustada a su cintura con un cinturón bordo.

—Pasaron como diez años desde que recorrí esta región, ¿cómo quieres que me acuerde de todo esto? —protestó estirando las manos para que se levantara.

—Bueno, ya —tomó las manos del chico para levantarse—. Yo me metí solita en esto, no puedo estar protestando —comentó ante la mirada atónita del muchacho que esperaba cualquier cosa, menos esa actitud relajada—. Gracias —exclamó tras ponerse de pie

Él sonrió y quedó cruzando su mirada con la de ella— ¿Y que te parece si en lugar de continuar preocupándonos todo el rato por saber a donde ir, simplemente disfrutamos del paseo y a ver a donde nos llevan nuestros pasos?

—Suena interesante, Ketchum. Eso podría mejorar mucho el intento de cita.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo intento de cita, por favor? —pidió inflando los mofletes algo molesto.

—Ok, ok —suspiró—. Ya no lo llamaré así, le diré: ¡Ensayo de cita! —afirmó con tono de burla— ¿O aspirante a cita? O...

—¿Tan molesto sería llamarlo simplemente "cita"? —se acercó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Ya, bueno, sigamos con la "cita" —haciendo las comillas con sus dedos—. Lo que pasa, es que estar perdida en el bosque no era mi idea de una cita...

—Hay muchas cosas para disfrutar en este bosque —le dijo sonriente—. Como ese Wurmple a tu espalda —señalando sonriente, detrás de la chica

La pelirroja se giró poco a poco curiosa— ¿Qué es un wurm...? —al ver al gusano rosado quedó pálida— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —se alejó rápido de ahí escondiéndose detrás del árbol más cercano.

—Tú y tus eternos miedos a los insectos, Misty — declaró rindiéndose, el chico a la vez que se acerca al pequeño Pokémon para verlo mejor—. ¿Cómo puedes asustarte de este pequeñín? —le preguntó a la vez que tomó al gusano y lo abrazó enseñándoselo a ella como si fuera un perrito.

—Puedo y mucho, ¿no lo acabas de ver? —preguntó corriendo su mirada.

—¿Acaso no aprendiste nada de Caterpie? —cuestionó mientras acariciaba la cabeza del Pokémon con su mejilla lentamente y sonriendo.

—Sólo sé, que al lado de éste, Caterpie era hermoso —lo miró de soslayo—, muy lindo y hermoso

El Wurmple la miró con los ojos húmedos apunto de llorar— ¡¿Cómo puedes decirle algo así? ¡Eres muy cruel con los sentimientos de los pokémons insectos!

—¡No soy cruel! —se defendió—. Además, ¿en qué te afecta mi trauma? Déjame tranquila —se alejó caminando sola por el bosque.

—¡Me afecta en que no me gusta que se metan con los Pokémon! —le gritó dejando en el suelo al Wurmple y la siguió corriendo intentando detenerla, pero parecía inútil—. Misty, detente o nos perderemos más aún...

Cuando la alcanzó, estaba mirando hacia el horizonte en una pequeña colina, pues había encontrado la salida del bosque.

—Esto es hermoso —murmuró observando detenidamente cada color del cielo—. El ocaso es tan maravilloso…

Ash se paró a su lado, y también miró hacia el horizonte—. Entonces, ¿te agrado esta primera cita?

—Así es —confirmó sin mirarlo—. Así es…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 02 — DÍA: 03 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El Ferry que llevaría de nuevo a Kanto a Ash, esperaba en el puerto cercano a Pueblo Raíz chica. El moreno subió al barco e inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con su mirada por toda la cubierta…

— Me pregunto, ¿Dónde estará? —buscó con la mano apoyada en su frente, ya no usaba una gorra roja sobre sus cabellos oscuros. Un short y una camisa de mangas cortas era todo lo que vestía para ese viaje debido al calor extremo que hacia en la región Hoenn.

—¿Perdiste algo? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Al fin te encuentro —giró sobre si mismo y queda observando a su amiga a la vez que posa su mano sobre la nuca—, pensé que podrías haber perdido el Ferry o algo así.

—¿Me buscabas a mi? —señalándose con la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra levantaba las gafas oscuras de su ojos—. Yo pensé que ya estabas en Kanto.

—No te hagas la lista —sonrió y se acercó más a ella—. Ahora no te escucha nadie para que actúes como si no supieras que viajaríamos juntos.

—Lo olvide —tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

—Bueno... tendré que perdonarte —ambos sonrieron al momento que el Ferry comenzaba a salir de a poco del puerto.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? —preguntó la chica mientras paseaban por la cubierta.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? —repitió Ash intentando pensar.

—Yo decidí lo que íbamos a hacer en la primera cita —exclamó sin mirarlo—. Te toca pensar a ti, aunque sea casi imposible...

—De acuerdo... —se giró una vez más sobre sus pasos dándole la espada y buscó por la cubierta algo que hacer—. ¿Por qué no comenzamos dando una vuelta por el barco para ver que tiene?

—¿Qué tiene? ¿No es obvio?... Una cubierta, sillas, una piscina —respondió con tonada de burla y risas.

—Si eres tan lista, ¿por qué no mejor lo decides tu misma?

—Ok, vamos a comer... —respondió la pelirroja que en esta ocasión llevaba su cabellera atada en alto y un vestido ancho amarillo que tapaba lo justo y necesario.

—¿Habrá algún lugar para comer en la cubierta?

—No en cubierta, existe más barco adentro —sonriendo, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló con ella—. Vamos...

—Mmmm —dudó un poco mirando hacia el océano— pero las vistas son bonitas —la siguió de todas formas.

—Buscamos algo de comer adentro y nos sentamos, luego, aquí afuera si quieres y vemos lo bonito que hay a la vista.

—Si quieres ver algo bonito sólo tienes que mirarme a mí —comentó con una sonrisa.

Misty volteó con una ceja en alto — Ja, Ja Ash —lo soltó

—Era una broma... ya... me parece buena idea lo de comer aquí afuera —sonrió e ingresaron al barco…

Regresando a cubierta, ambos cargaban dos platos en sus manos…

—No sabía que tenían de eso... —miró algo en el plato de ella—. Parece delicioso...

—Sí, pero es mio —quitando el plato de la vista masculina.

—No seas así... —la observó con ojitos de cachorrito—. Sí me das, haré lo que me pidas...

— Lo que pida... suena interesante —lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿Quién yo? —acercándole el plato al chico—. Nada que tengas que saber por ahora, Ash...

—En momentos así, me das miedo... —acercó la mano muy dudoso y tomó una fritura alargada— ¿Segura qué puedo?

—Claro, cuando llegué su momento sabrás que te pediré —ella observó algo en el plato de él y rápidamente lo tomó para llevarlo a su boca—. Mmmm… ¡qué rico!

—Podrías pedir permiso como yo... —refunfuño llevándose a la boca lo que había tomado del plato de la muchacha—. Delicioso...

—Yo no soy como tú —caminó hacia una reposera y se sentó—. Ya ven aquí... cuando terminemos de comer, te diré que vamos a hacer nosotros dos.

—Y ahora dime, ¿cuál será mi casti... digo mi pago por haberte quitado comida? —se sentó en la silla contigua a la de ella—. Aunque tú me robaste —acotó entre dientes.

—Come y luego te digo…

Terminados de comer y con los platos prácticamente limpios, Ash la miró esperando respuestas.

—¿Ahora me vas a decir?

—Bueno —dejó el plato y buscó algo dentro en su bolso—. Mira —le enseñó una cámara fotográfica.

—¿Y esto?

—Veras... —lo miró con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas—, May me llamó... —negando con su cabeza—. Puedes creerlo, en plena luna de miel, y preocupándose de nosotros —tratando de desviar el tema...

—¿Preocupándose, por qué? — la miró extrañado.

—Tú sabes, la fiesta... y éste invento de fingir que salimos...

—¿Y qué te pregunto?

—Los chicos quieren pruebas de que estamos saliendo... —lo miró nerviosa y continuó muy rápido — ¡Deberíamos sacarnos una foto tú y yo para que ya no nos molesten!

—Pero, ¿una foto cómo? —la observó algo dubitativo.

—Pues —dudando de la respuesta— juntos...

—Es obvio. Pero juntos, ¿cómo...? —la observó algo mas nervioso

—¿Qué te parece besándome? —bajó su mirada e hizo un silencio—. En la mejilla claro...

—No sé... —se rascó la mejilla nervioso—. Me parece algo precipitado...

—¡Yo te di de mi comida, y dijiste que harías lo que yo te pida! —corrió su mirada indignada — Claro otras te pueden dar besos, pero claro yo no soy ellas...

—¿Otras, quienes?

—Ah no sé... cosas que llegan a mis oídos, y recuerdos de niñez... —aún sin mirarlo elevó su mirada.

—De acuerdo lo prometido es deuda... Lo haré.

Misty guardó la cámara y se levantó— Ahora no estoy de ánimos, será la foto más mala de mi vida...

—¿Estas celosa? —la miró confundido—. Actúas como si esto fuera real...

—No estoy celosa... Y sé que no es real... —apretó sus puños—. Sólo que, si vamos a intentar convencer a los chicos de algo, hay que hacerlo bien...

Cuando empezó a alejarse, la tomó de la mano para detenerla— Lo siento... No quería enojarte... ella lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrados—. Si es importante para ti, lo haré. Pero entiéndeme... nunca he besado a nadie y... —se rascó la nuca muy nervioso— estoy algo nervioso... aunque sea en la mejilla... —cerró sus ojos— y me molesta un poco que estés tan al pendiente de lo que ellos piensen...

—¿A qué te refieres? Si después de todo, tú lo propusiste y yo acepte.

—Solo piensas en lo que piensen. Y no en como estemos nosotros...

—Pero, ¿no era para eso? Para que ellos dejen de pensar... —regresando al asiento para sentarse.

—¿Y? Sé lo que dije pero... si es eso en lo único de lo que nos preocuparemos... —apartó la mirada—. Será mejor que lo dejemos ahora o sólo lograremos hacernos daño un día.

—¿Daño un día? —extrañada inclinó su rostro mirándolo—. ¿Por qué dices eso? Si la idea era pasarlo bien, ¿o no?

—Estoy nervioso porque tenemos que besarnos y lo único que te preocupa es lo que ellos piensen en lugar de lo que yo sienta... ¿A eso lo llamas pasarlo bien?

—¿No te estas poniendo muy grave Ash? —rascó su mejilla intentando bajar la tensión— Ok, ok... mira olvidémonos de esto de la cámara...

—¡El problema no es la cámara! ¡Ni besarte! —alzó la voz y se levantó—. ¡Es tu actitud! Si lo único que te preocupa es eso, puedo besarte ahora mismo incluso en los labios pero...

—¿Qué? —se espantó un poco, pero al verlo bien notó que algo raro pasaba, así que también se puso de pie—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada... —se rindió sin saber como explicar la confusión de sentimientos que tenía. Y sin previo aviso, la tomó de los brazos acercándola a él y le robó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, prácticamente rozándole la comisura de sus labios—. ¡Ya! ¿Contenta?

—Yo... —murmuró estática.

—¿Tú, qué? —la miró algo serio— ¿lo hice mal? —negó con la cabeza sin decir más nada—¡Rayos! —exclamó—. Se nos olvido tomar la foto... Tendremos que repetirlo

—No... —volteó alejándose de él—. No es necesario estar ventilando todo lo que hacemos...

El trayecto de regreso a su región, lo hicieron prácticamente separados, algo incomodos por lo que había sucedido. Ni bien el Ferry encalló en las islas Espuma, Misty se despidió de Ash y descendió rápidamente de la embarcación, dejando al moreno bastante confundido.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 03 — DÍA: 10 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

El gimnasio de ciudad Celeste había sufrido muchas modificaciones con el paso de los años, Misty, su líder, se había encargado de que su hogar estuviera siempre bien bonito. Incluso las columnas de color rosa y amarilla habían sido sustituidas por unas celestes y azules al igual que el techo del lugar.

Ella estaba en su casa, a punto de cenar cuando el timbre del gimnasio evitó que le diera un mordisco a la porción de pizza que tenía en sus manos.

—¡No me dejan ni comer! —exclamó resignada dejando la pizza en el plato y saliendo hacia el hall de entrada— ¡Ya voy! —gritó molesta mientras se acercaba a abrir las puertas—. Buenas… —dijo al abrir la puerta, pero quedo sorprendida con quien se encontró.

—Siento lo del otro día —el pelinegro se acercó algo afligido a la chica que acababa de abrir la puerta del gimnasio— No nos comportamos muy bien…

—Ah... eres tú —corrió la mirada—. Si, yo también sé que nos comportamos mal... —ambos hicieron silencio hasta que decidió mirarlo—. ¿Quieres pasar? — le hizo un gesto para que entrara con la mano, y ella ingresó hacia el estadio—. ¿A qué vienes por aquí? —preguntó dándole la espalda—. ¿Nuevo viaje?

—No, no, no —negó con sus manos—. Sólo vine a visitarte. Además... había algo que quería darte —murmuró algo nervioso.

—¿A mi? —volteó sobre sus pies para verlo—. ¿Qué quieres darme? —se le acercó envuelta en curiosidad.

—Un pequeño regalo —sacó una cajita del bolsillo y se la ofreció—. Es para disculparme por lo del otro día... Y además ya tendrías una pequeña prueba de que salimos...

Misty desvió momentáneamente la mirada mientras hablaba— Ah... si, la prueba —miró la cajita y la tomó— Gracias... —la abrió y miró sorprendida lo que había adentro, una pulsera dorada hecha de pequeños Horsea unidos, estaba muy contenta pero sacudió su cabeza para quitarse la emoción y no ser notada—. Es linda —cerró la caja—. Gracias.

—Pensé que los motivos con Horsea te quedarían muy bien.

—Si son muy bonito —volteó dándole la espalda y abrazó con la emoción reprimida aquel estuche que portaba en sus manos—. Lo iré a guardar, lo usaré cuando tengamos que ver a los chicos —se alejó de él—. Pasa, has de cuenta que es tu casa...

Entró observando lo cambiado que estaba el gimnasio.

Mientras Misty llegó a su habitación muy emocionada, después de todo, farsa o no, era un regalo que Ash le había dado, se sentía tan feliz, que dio un giro sobre sus pies emocionadísima. Volvió a mirar el estuche, la pulsera y sonrió—. Gracias amor mio… gracias… —suspiró y dejó en su mesa de luz el estuche y volvió al encuentro con Ash.

—Si que ha cambiado el gimnasio... ¿Reformas? —preguntó cuando vio a la chica volver.

—Si, me aburre ver siempre todo igual —giró sobre sus pies—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿lindo, no?

—Si, se ve bien, tienes buen gusto —respondió el chico intentando hacer un cumplido.

—Siempre he tenido un buen gusto Ash —le afirmó con una sonrisa—. Justo iba a comer, te invito —le ofreció—. Tengo pizzas...

—¿Pizzas? —saltó de la emoción—. ¡Si quiero!

—Pero, luego tú pagas el postre...

—Si, yo compro el helado —sonrió siguiendo a la chica hasta la cocina.

—Muy bien —tomó su celular del bolsillo de su short—. ¡Compremos helado entonces!

—¿A poco tienes el teléfono anotado en el celular?

Misty lo miró con una enorme sonrisa que dejaba a relucir sus blancos dientes—. Esta en el número de emergencias.

La cena entre ambos amigos fue bastante tranquila, se sentían a gusto en compañía del otro, bueno Misty más que Ash, después de todo ella estaba enamorada de él.

—Pasado mañana —dijo de pronto la chica algo sonrojada pasándole una copa con helado

—¿qué pasado mañana? —preguntó confundido mientras llenaba su cuchara de helado

—Quiero que nos juntemos a las seis de la tarde en la plaza de la ciudad.

—¿Para la cita número tres? —volvió a preguntar

—No —negó con su cabeza con la copa de helado entre sus manos— Es la cita cuatro, la tercera ha sido esta…

—No lo había pensado así —le sonrió con los ojos cerrados—. Ésta ha sido una bonita cita entonces.

—Si Ash… —aún más sonrojada—. Muy linda…

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 04 — DÍA: 12 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ash se encontró con Misty en un parque cercano a su gimnasio donde había quedado con ella— Hola Misty, ¿llego muy tarde?

—Como diez minutos —respondió mirándolo de soslayo y cruzada de brazos

—Lo siento... —la observó algo preocupado por ver su reacción.

—Ya —suspiró—, al menos llegaste —se levantó del asiento—. ¿Vamos?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Veras... —sus mejillas tomaron un tono rosado lentamente— hay un lugar muy bonito en la ciudad, es muy especial y quisiera que me acompañaras...

—Claro... —declaró algo extrañado por su forma de actuar—. ¡A donde gustes! —sonrió—. ¿Y de que se trata?

—He ido muchas veces a ese lugar... —sonrió casi como si fuera una mueca— pero no es lo mismo... Así que sólo sígueme, ¿ya? Cuando lleguemos... vas a ver

—Bueno… —la acompaña en total silencio, ambos recorrieron la ciudad hasta prácticamente salir de ella, llegaron a un mirador y Misty se detuvo— ¿Llegamos?

—Si, hemos llegado...

Al observar el escenario frente a él, se quedó algo sorprendido al darse cuenta de él porque lo había llevado a aquel lugar— Sólo hay parejas por aquí...

Ella frunció sus hombros aún más sonrojada— La vista del océano es impresionante —evitando el comentario de Ash.

—Es bonita... — sin saber bien que decir, algo estático en su sitio.

—Es algo increíble... el mar es tan impresionante —se sentó en el suelo a contemplar la vista —. Anda... siéntate

Se sentó a su lado y sus mejillas se tornaron algo sonrosado— Misty, este lugar... —viendo como una pareja se besaba a lo lejos.

—Si... —respondió sin mirarlo— es incomodo venir cuando estoy sola, son puras parejas jóvenes, felices...

—Pero no somos pareja en reali... —intentó decir, pero se silencia al darse cuenta de que por lo nerviosa que se encontraba debió haberle costado mucho pedirle que fuera junto a ella—. Me gusta este lugar, gracias por invitarme, Mist.

—De nada —lo miró con una sonrisa y apoyó su mano sobre la de él—. Gracias a ti, por venir a acompañarme.

Al sentir su mano por alguna extraña razón, algo dentro de su ser se estremeció, pero no sabía el porqué era. Anteriormente su amiga ya había tomado su mano, pero no se había sentido así de alterado—. No es nada...

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó en un tono nervioso.

—Claro... dime —respondió sin observarla.

Ambos se quedaron mirando de repente a una pareja que tenían en frente que repentinamente empezaron a darse un beso bastante más apasionado.

—¿Me pregunto que se sentirá...?

—¿eh? —Ash miró a Misty que aún seguía observando a la pareja.

—Me refiero a tener una pareja de verdad, que te abrace… que te besé —suspiró y miró de reojo a Ash.

—Bueno…

—Ash, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —preguntó mirándolo fijamente, logrando que el moreno se sonrojara.

—¿Qué quieres? —algo apenado retrocedió su cuerpo creyendo que quería besarlo, pero ella se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Esto… —suspiró mirando hacia el mar—, sólo esto.

Ash sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y con su brazo rodeo la espalda de la chica—. Quizás no sea real Misty, pero estar así, es genial.

—Ash... —Misty se corrió y quedo mirándolo—, yo... —apoyó sus manos en el rostro de su amigo y lo besó.

—Misty... —susurró cuando sus labios se separaron.

—No digas nada —volvió a acomodarse en el hombro del chico— quería que esta cita fuera perfecta... —cerró sus ojos al sentir la mano de Ash de nuevo en su cintura.

—Creo que ya es perfecta...

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 05 — DÍA: 15 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Aquel día se juntaron a último minuto en una cafetería de ciudad celeste, la pelirroja lo había llamado porque tenía algo urgente que informarle. Cuando Ash llegó estaba feliz después de su última cita, pero cuando quiso saludar a Misty con un beso y ella colocó su mejilla, las cosas se pusieron un poco agrias entre los dos.

—¿Para eso me llamaste? —preguntó molesto

—May regresa, y quiere reunirse con nosotros ¿te parece poco? —exclamó golpeando la mesa

—Yo creía… —murmuró cruzándose de brazos—, qué había pasado algo más importante.

—¡Pero tenemos que planear que vamos a hacer!

—¿Cuándo es la cita?

—Mañana a las tres de la tarde, aquí mismo. —con aquella respuesta, Ash se levantó de su silla—. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡Me voy! —le respondió prácticamente con un gruñido—. Mañana vemos que pasa… —y salió de la cafetería.

—¿Y ahora que le pasa? —preguntó mirando como se alejaba.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó molesto el chico mientras se alejaba a pasos rápidos del lugar—. ¿Por qué creía que la cita del cabo Celeste había cambiado algo entre nosotros? ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?...

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 06 — DÍA: 16 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

En la misma cafetería donde Misty y Ash se habían reunido el día anterior, ahora la pelirroja se reunía con la pareja de recién casados. Hablaron de los bonitos lugares que compartieron en su luna de miel, Misty parecía fascinada con las anécdotas de May, aunque Drew estaba algo apenado.

—¿Y donde esta Ash? —pregunto el chico de cabellos verdes al ver que el reloj marcaba casi las cuatro de la tarde.

—No sé —respondió la pelirroja viendo en su celular si tenia alguna llamada perdida—. Qué raro…

—¡Qué linda pulsera! —exclamó May al verla en el brazo derecho de la líder—. ¿Te la regalo Ash?

—Si… —afirmó apenada— Fue lo primero que me regalo.

—¡Qué lindo! —explotó en felicidad abrazando a la chica — ¡Qué bueno!

—¡Siento llegar tarde! —dijo de pronto una voz llegando hasta la mesa.

—¡Hasta que llegas! —reclamó Misty, Ash no respondió solo se sentó a saludar al matrimonio

—May, Drew —les sonrió—, discúlpenme, estoy apurado y debo irme. Como saben, pronto es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y estoy preparando una bonita sorpresa.

—Descuida Ash —afirmó May—. Ahí vamos a tener mucho de que conversar.

—Por supuesto —se puso de pie y se despidió de todos y besó la mejilla de Misty antes de irse—. Nos vemos, chicos, Misty — y a pasos rápidos se alejó de ellos.

—Ash esta raro —murmuró May.

—Ya estas buscando cosas donde no las hay —comentó Drew—. Deja a la gente en paz.

—¡Yo lo conozco! —volvió a insistir— ¿Verdad Misty? —pero ella no respondió, solo lo vió alejarse siguiéndolo con la mirada—. ¡Misty!

—¿Eh? —preguntó tras sacudir su cabeza—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ustedes dos están muy raros, ¿no tienen algún problema?

—No, May… tranquila… estamos muy bien —respondió con una sonrisa tan fingida que ni ella se la creía…

Luego de aquella cita al estilo flash, Misty no volvió a saber de Ash hasta que cuatro días después la llamo al gimnasio Celeste.

—Mañana en la tarde voy a hacer la fiesta a mi madre, si quieres puedes venir. Adiós —cortó la comunicación antes de que ella pudiera responder

—¡Pero, ¿qué demonios te pasa Ash? —le gritó a la pantalla sin imagen — ¿Qué te pasa?

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 07 — DÍA: 21 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

La fiesta sorpresa para la mamá de Ash había sido un éxito, la mujer de cabellos castaños lucía muy contenta por el evento. Abrazaba a su único hijo con mucho amor, el moreno respondía también al abrazo de su madre de la misma forma. Pero el cálido ambiente fue interrumpido por la festejada.

—¿Y Misty? —preguntó a su hijo, éste se separó de ella y frunció su entrecejo—. ¿Pelearon? —la mujer de ojos color caramelo lo miró fijamente.

—No es eso mamá —respondió acomodando su camisa blanca que traía los primeros tres botones desabrochados—. Es algo largo, luego te cuento…

—Está bien —respondió no muy convencida de las palabras del chico—. ¡Hola! —se acercó al grupo de jóvenes que se habían reunido para celebrar el natalicio de la madre de su amigo en común.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños señora Ketchum! —exclamaron las tres amigas de Ash, May de cabellos castaños vestía un simple vestido rojo; Dawn de cabellos azules vestía un vestido verde manzana y por último la morenita del grupo, Iris con una blusa amarilla larga sobre unas calzas rosadas. — Este es nuestro presente para usted —las tres tomaron una caja bastante grande.

—¡Gracias! —agradeció abriendo el obsequio, encontrando dentro de la caja una gran cantidad de adornos de distintos lugares—. ¡Qué lindos!

—Sabemos que le gustan los adornos —comentó Brock con una sonrisa—. Así que trajimos varios de las regiones de donde somos.

—Ser de distintas regiones —acotó Cilan—, le da un sabor variado al obsequio.

—Son muy lindos… —llevó sus manos juntas sobre los labios de la emoción—. Muchas gracias a todos. Permiso —pidió cuando el timbre de la casa empezó a sonar—. Voy… —se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose detrás de ella a Misty—. ¡Viniste! —la pelirroja tenía su cabello atado en alto y un vestido corto color lila.

—¡Señora Delia! —se acercó a ella y la abrazó—. Ash me avisó a último minuto y no pude venir antes. ¿Llego muy tarde?

—No… —exclamó separándose de ella—. Llegas a tiempo, pasa —cuando la recién llegada ingresó a la casa un gran silencio se armó en el ambiente—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ante la cara de todos los presentes.

—¡Es que al fin llegó la nuera! —exclamó emocionada May

—¿Nuera? —volvió a preguntar mirando a Misty y a su hijo, éste último corrió su mirada y se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Qué me he perdido, chicos? —buscando la mirada de la pelirroja.

—¡No le habían dicho nada a la señora Delia! —ofendida Dawn se levantó del sillón.

—¿O era una sorpresa? —dijo Iris intrigada.

—¡Si! —afirmó nerviosa la chica pelirroja—. Queríamos darle la sorpresa…

—Así es —respondió Ash tras suspirar y acercarse a la chica como si nada pasara—. ¿Qué te parece mamá?

—¡Es la mejor noticia! —abrazó nuevamente a Misty—. ¡Qué alegría que seas tú! —ante aquellas palabras Misty sonrió con tristeza, mientras buscaba la mirada de Ash, quien la observaba algo de reojo—. ¡Entonces tenemos muchas cosas que festejar! —exclamó la mujer con un movimiento de sus manos luego de separarse de Misty—. Vamos… tenemos que brindar por esto… —se abrió paso entre todos para ir a la cocina, y reapareció con unas copas—. ¡Estoy tan contenta!

—¡Qué bueno mamá! —contestó Ash al tomar la copa que le ofreció.

—¡Quiero brindar por este maravilloso cumpleaños! —alzando su copa, siendo imitada por todos los presentes—. Y porque al fin mi querido Ash, me trae una nuera —comentó entre risas incomodando a los dos.

—¡Ya ahora queremos un beso! —pidió May comenzando a aplaudir—. ¡Beso! —en pocos segundos todos los presentes estaban pidiendo por aquel beso entre ambos.

—Bueno… —dijo Ash con una sonrisa—. Si insisten —se acercó a la chica, llevó la mano a su espalda para acercarla a él y la miró fijamente, sus ojos verdes se veían algo confundidos por la escena, pero una extraña sensación dentro del pecho de Ash hizo que la besara con despecho—. Ya… ahí lo tienen —respondió aún manteniendo su sonrisa ante el rostro perplejo de Misty—. Con permiso, voy a tomar un poco de aire… —se acercó a la puerta y salió de la casa.

Se hizo un silencio bastante incomodo, pero enseguida volvieron las conversaciones que desviaron la atención sobre la pelirroja que salió tras el moreno.

—¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

—¿Por qué debería estar molesto? —al ver que ella se acercó, miró hacia el jardín de su madre para no observarla.

—Te conozco Ketchum... puedes jurarme que no estas molesto, y no te creeré.

—Sólo... me puse nervioso por besarte delante de todos —mintió intentando convencerla.

—Ash... —insistió para nada convencida—, se honesto, ¿sigues molesto por la pelea del otro día? —se paro al lado de él—. Sé que no debí tratar de hacer una cita pautada. No quería que se notara que es una relación falsa.

—No pasa nada, después de todo... —la miró serio fijamente—, es la verdad ¿no?

—Así es, aunque... —cerró sus ojos.

—¿Aunque qué?

—Aunque… —algo nerviosa pensó una respuesta rápida— aún nos quedan tres citas, luego de eso vamos a volver a ser amigos. ¿Verdad?

Al escuchar su respuesta apartó la mirada y sus ojos se tornaron deprimidos— Claro, siempre... seremos buenos amigos. Si no lo fuéramos no habríamos hecho esto —declaró intentando olvidar la confusión que sentía por ella.

—¡Qué bueno! —suspiró aliviada—. A decir verdad, en un inicio me daba miedo que por esto nuestra amistad se echara a perder, yo te quiero mucho Ash, me gusta fingir que soy tu novia, aunque dentro de poco sólo sea un recuerdo...

—Eso quieres... que sea un recuerdo —susurró para si mismo para que no le oiga.

—¿Eh?—pregunto confundida—. ¿Dijiste algo?

—... —intentó decirle algo pero al ver su mirada no fue capaz—. ¡Qué ha sido muy divertido todo este tiempo juntos! —queriendo fingir una sonrisa, que le salió muy poco creíble.

—Si... —le extendió su mano—, tenemos que hacer que las tres que quedan también sean increíbles, recuerda sólo nos quedan nueve días para acabar el mes...

Miró su mano de forma seria y se la apartó con la tuya despacio, se acercó a ella sorprendiéndola al abrazarla repentinamente—. Claro que sí…

—¿Por qué el abrazo? —preguntó sorprendida apoyando sus manos en la espalda del chico.

—Shhh —la abrazó aún más y sonrió—. No mires ahora, pero nos están observando —mintió observando la entrada a la casa vacía.

—Ah... —cerró sus ojos feliz de aquella posición, después de todo, su corazón parecía como si galopaba en su pecho producto de la emoción.

Ash se separó de ella unos pocos centímetros, la tomó del rostro y la besó, pero no como los dos anteriores, este iba con un cariño especial que él tenía dormido en un rincón de su corazón y al cual ella respondió de la misma manera, nomás que en ella latía con más firmeza.

Cuando la fiesta terminó y los chicos se retiraron, Ash y Misty decidieron aclarar la situación con Delia…

—¿Qué? —exclamó cayendo atónita al sillón—. ¿Cómo que no es real?

—Sólo decidimos salir un mes —acotó Misty—. Y ya casi se cumple el plazo.

—Entiendo —murmuró resignada—. ¿Sólo puedo decirles algo?

—Claro mamá —afirmó el chico—. Lo que quieras.

—¡Tengan cuidado —se levantó del sillón —algunas bromas, mentiras o simples farsas… pueden dañarlos más a ustedes que al resto! —y se retiró dejando a ambos solos que se miraban algo confundidos por aquellas palabras de la señora.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 08 — DÍA: 24 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

—¡Aun no lo puedo creer! —exclamaba muy molesta una señora de cabellos castaños— ¡Al fin me traes una nuera y es falsa! —mientras colocaba un bonito mantel calado sobre la mesa—. Cuando yo tenía tu edad, tú ya soñabas con iniciar tu viaje Pokémon.

—Si lo sé mamá —protestó apoyado contra la pared—. Me vienes diciendo lo mismo desde que cumplí los veinte años. "Yo a tu edad, ya te tenía"

—¡Explícame, ¿para qué quieres que preparé todo bonito si Misty no es tu novia? —le exigió colocando unos porta velas de plata en la mesa.

—Es que yo… —bajó un poco su mirada, al tonarlo Delia detiene lo que hacia y se acercó a su hijo

—¿Qué pasa Ash? —preguntó levantándole con su mano, la mirada.

—Yo inicie esto mamá —le gritó al mirarla—. Yo quise hacer de cuenta que salíamos, después de todo Misty es mi amiga, es mi mejor amiga y… —volvió a bajar la mirada— no creí que cambiaría algo dentro de mí.

—¿Te enamoraste de ella? —junto sus manos frente a ella muy emocionada, Ash movió la cabeza con duda—. Aún no lo sabes…

—¡Estoy muy confundido! —llevó ambas manos hasta su cabello y se lo alborotó—. ¡Ya no sé que me pasa desde que ella me besó en el cabo Celeste!

—Ash, cariño… —sorprendida ante lo del beso de Misty, miró hacia la mesa que preparaba, después de todo, los sentimientos de la chica no eran algo que había pasado desapercibido para ella.

—Creí que podría manejarlo bien, siempre es agradable estar con ella, aunque a veces nos peleemos y todas esas cosas, pero no sé en que momento deje de verla como mi amiga.

—¡Les dije que esto no iba a terminar bien! —volvió a exclamar—. ¡Sé los dije!

Ash no dijo más nada, sólo termino de ayudar a su mamá con los preparativos para aquella cena. Cuando Misty llegó, Delia se retiro para dejarlos a solas.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? —preguntó preocupada por la reacción distante que mantuvo con ella desde el momento que llego.

—Nada, aún no supera que seamos novios falsos, creo que ella ya se imaginaba un bonito futuro.

—Es una lastima —susurró—. Todo se ve muy bonito Ash…

—Me alegra que te guste —se acercó a ella y sin poder resistirse atrapó sus labios entre los suyos, esa era la mejor forma que encontró para aclarar sus dudas, cada vez que sentía esos labios tan dulces algo en él se sentía en calma.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó llevando los dedos a sus labios—. No hay nadie más que nosotros en este lugar.

—Lo sé —afirmó con una sonrisa, acercándose a la silla para corrérsela y que tomara asiento—. Pero, no existen besos de mentira para novios falsos… —Misty lo miró de reojo y tomó asiento—. Claro que —se agachó hasta poder susurrarle en el oído—, si quieres que ya no lo haga, sólo me dices…

—Tengo hambre —declaró producto de los nervios, tratando de omitir aquellas palabras en su oído.

—¡Que bueno! —exclamó dirigiéndose a la cocina—. ¡Yo también!

La cena fue bastante tranquila, el ambiente cálido que daban las luces tenues de las velas, había hecho de la velada algo maravilloso para ambos.

—Misty… —dijo de pronto mientras ella terminaba de limpiar su boca con una servilleta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó dejando la servilleta de tela a un lado de su plato

—Ya tengo pensada la cita número nueve —la chica se sorprendió bastante y como no dijo nada, él continuó—. Nos vamos a ver en el gimnasio temprano, como a las nueve de la mañana. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro —afirmó con una sonrisa — Estoy ansiosa porque lleguen las últimas citas.

—Ya veo —bajó su mirada ante aquellas palabras, claro, ella estaba muy apurada por acabar con todo, y él con sentimientos latiendo por ella. Suspiró y volvió a mirarla—. Ya queda menos de una semana para que todo acabe…

—Si… —sentía pena por la situación— pero al menos tendremos maravillosos recuerdos.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 09 — DÍA: 27 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Era las 8:50 en el reloj del celular de Misty, cuando salió a esperar en la puerta de su gimnasio a Ash, se adelantó hacia el camino con una sonrisa, llevaba sólo la mitad de su cabello atado y lucía un bonito vestido entallado amarillo pastel.

De pronto, sintió algo extraño rozándole la espalda, se giró sobre si misma y se topó de frente con un ramo de flores

—¿Flores? —comentó sorprendida, detrás de las flores ve a Ash que la miraba sonriendo—. ¡Hola Ash!

—Hola —le regaló una bonita sonrisa—. ¿No te agradan?

—No es eso... —estiró sus manos para tomar el ramo—, gracias están muy bonitas.

—Y no son las únicas —la halagó, intentando probar si es capaz de sonrojarla al mismo tiempo que observó el bello vestido que la chica se había puesto para la ocasión.

—¡Ay Ash! —acercó las flores a su pecho—. Qué andas atento... —comentó con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Al ver su sonrojo, sonrió triunfante y le señaló con su mano a el coche con él que había llegado— Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

—Deja poner las flores en el gimnasio, voy y vengo —dijo algo nerviosa e ingresó al gimnasio a dejar las flores, salió de regreso y se acercó a Ash—. Ahora si, ¿a donde vamos?

—Es un secreto —volteó dándole la espalda y al llegar ambos al coche le abrió la puerta para que ella entre.

—Gracias —sonrió ingresando al coche—, ¿desde cuando tan caballero?

—... —por unos momentos no sabe que contestar—. Ya nos quedan pocos días de nuestro jueguecito... —ambos se quedan mirando algo serios—. Sólo intento disfrutar de esto lo más posible, y si logro que tú también lo hagas... pues mejor que mejor —cerró la puerta y se subió por el otro lado.

— Es verdad —pronunció con tristeza al verlo sentarse a su lado— esta es la penúltima cita...

Ash puso en marcha el auto y comenzó a tomar su camino— ¿Que tal lo has pasado este tiempo juntos?

—Ha sido divertido —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Nunca imagine que pudieras ser tan lindo —volteó hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera—. No dudo que algún día encontraras a la indicada para ti, y ella será muy feliz —terminó la frase con la voz un poco tomada, así que fingió toser.

Él queda unos momentos en silencio concentrado en conducir— Estoy seguro de que tú también encontraras pronto a alguien que te haga feliz, Mist.

Misty cerró sus ojos y murmuró— Ojalá... —miró la pulsera que colgaba en su muñeca derecha— Ojalá los dos tengamos suerte y encontremos a alguien...

—Llevas la pulsera que te regalé —la miró un momento de reojo.

—Me gusta —respondió sin mirarlo— casi no me la quito...

—Me alegro —sonrió.

—Aún no me has dicho... ¿a donde vamos?

—Te dije que es un secreto, pero estoy seguro de que te encantará, ¿confías en mí?

—si... sólo que estoy realmente ansiosa por saber a donde vamos

—No te lo diré —sonrió traviesamente fijándose en el camino. El viaje lo hicieron silencio, hasta que llegaron a un estacionamiento y Ash se detuvo—. Llegamos —se bajó del auto para ayudarla a salir del coche y sonrió al ver como la chica quedaba observando la entrada del lugar asombrada.

—Este lugar… —comentó mirando sorprendida todo el sitio, buscó con emoción el rostro de Ash —, es...

—El mayor acuario de Kanto, ¿te gusta?

—Pero... —lo miró aun más asombrada— este acuario lo abren recién la semana que viene...

—Conseguí dos entradas para un pre estreno exclusivo, ¿estás contenta?

—Créeme que mentiría si te digo que no estoy contenta... —adelantando sus pasos hacia la puerta de entrada.

—Entremos pues... —ingresaron al lugar—. Vaya es gigantesco.

—Es lo mejor —comentó Misty observando cada vez más emocionada el sitio lleno de pokémons acuáticos por todos lados—. De verdad Ash, esto es magnifico... Creo que es la mejor cita que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios por la felicidad de escuchar eso y quedó observando como la chica se maravillaba con las hermosas vistas de todo el lugar— Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto..., disfrutemos lo más posible de esta cita, ¿de acuerdo? —se acercó a ella.

—¡Claro! —volteó para mirarlo y sonrió cerrando sus ojos—. Ya lo estoy haciendo...

—¡Hala, mira! —exclamó señalando a un Wailord—. Es enorme al lado de los otros…

—Si... son enormes... —miró al Pokémon ballena—. Los Pokémon acuáticos son tan maravillosos...

—Te traje por que sabía cuanto te gustan los Pokémon acuáticos, y quería que al menos tuviéramos una cita... especial, sólo tuya y mía, sin pensar en por que estamos juntos ni nada así —la miró a los ojos.

—Gracias Ash —ella también lo miro a los ojos—. Ya nos hacia falta una cita normal... aunque sea al final de esta loca aventura.

Terminados de recorrer el lugar y de que Misty consiguiera recuerdos exclusivos del lugar, regresaron a casa planificando la cita diez.

Al llegar a ciudad Celeste, Ash le abrió la puerta a Misty para que baje del auto.

—Entonces quedamos así… —le dijo tomándole de la mano para ayudarla.

—Esta bien, yo te espero aquí entonces… —soltó la mano de su amigo y se encaminó hacia el gimnasio, en ese momento, Ash la abrazó por la espalda— Ash… —susurró pero el moreno no dijo nada, sólo aferraba su cuerpo contra el de él. Sin saber que hacer, decidió relajarse y disfrutar de aquel abrazó.

—Misty —dijo envuelto en un suspiro, la mencionada trató de girar su rostro lo más que pudo para verlo, encontrándose con los labios del chico que sin poder negarse respondieron a un lento, tierno y delicado beso, olvidándose por unos segundos del resto del mundo, solo estaban ellos dos. Ash se separó lentamente de los labios femeninos, evitando la tentación de volver a apresarlos entre los suyos—. Nos vemos —le dijo soltándola y alejándose sin mirar atrás hacia su automóvil.

Misty sonrió para si misma, mientras lo veía alejarse del gimnasio, ingreso a su hogar y observó emocionada el ramo de flores y luego su pulsera.

—¡Ya no tengo dudas! —se dijo con decisión—. Voy a decirte la verdad Ash, voy a decirte que te amo y que ya no quiero ser tu novia falsa.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: CITA: 10 — DÍA: 30 DE 30 :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

En pueblo Paleta, un chico de cabellos oscuros iba y venia delante de la puerta de su hogar, con mucho nerviosismo apretaba y estiraba consecutivamente sus manos—. ¿Qué hago? —miró las llaves de su auto que colgaban en el porta llaveros de la puerta—. Tengo que ir… tengo que hacerlo… —bajó su mirada con negación—. No tengo las fuerzas para hacerlo… o sí —con rabia rascó con ambas manos su cabeza—. ¡Ash decídete o vamos a perderla!

Mientras tanto, en el gimnasio Celeste, la muchacha de ojos verdes terminaba de arreglarse frente al espejo de su habitación, quería verse muy bonita ese día, iba a contarle por fin a Ash sus sentimientos. Deslizando los dedos de la mano izquierda por sus labios recordaba una y otra vez aquel último beso en la entrada del gimnasio.

—Ash… —susurró ruborizándose— a partir de hoy vamos a poder decir con toda las letras que estamos "Juntos"

La noche iba llegando lentamente con las primeras estrellas en el cielo teñido de diversos colores debido al ocaso. La joven pelirroja iba por los corredores del gimnasio prendiendo las lámparas para iluminar los acuarios y el estadio con su mirada perdida, ya era muy tarde y Ash no había llegado por ella.

—¿Le habrá pasado algo? —se preguntó mientras se apoyaba contra una de las paredes deslizándose hasta el piso—. ¿Por qué no llegas Ash? —se abrazó a sus piernas—. ¿Por qué? — tomó su teléfono celular y con un temblor en sus manos marcó el teléfono de la casa de Ash.

Cuando del otro lado de la línea respondieron la mirada de Misty fue invadida por una gran cantidad de lágrimas…

—¿Hola?... ¿hola? —se oía decir del otro lado, aquella voz era inconfundible para ella, era Ash… Ash aún estaba en pueblo Paleta…

—Idiota…

—¿eh?

—¡Eres un tremendo idiota! —gritó cortando la comunicación bruscamente.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·: Dos días después de terminado el mes :·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**

Ash estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala de su hogar sumamente afligido ocultando su rostro con uno de los cojines amarillos de éste. Simplemente no había sido capaz de enfrentar a Misty y confesarle lo que sentía y por ese motivo prefirió no asistir a la última cita, evitándose el sufrimiento del adiós. Los truenos y relámpagos que acompañaban a la feroz lluvia de verano, era lo suficiente escandalosos para no oír sus pensamientos.

Un fuerte golpeteó a la puerta de entrada, hizo que corriera el cojín de su rostro—. ¿Quién puede ser tan loco para salir con este clima? —se preguntó al momento que un increíble trueno sonó con fuerza, se sentó para posteriormente levantarse en dirección a la puerta—. ¡Ya voy! —aquel golpe en la puerta de entrada no se detenía, al contrario aumentaba con el paso de los segundos—. ¡Qué ya voy! —gritó apoyando una de sus manos en la manilla de la puerta y con la otra la empujo para abrirla—. ¡¿Qué quie…? —no pudo terminar de hablar, la persona que esperaba tras la puerta con una mirada de furia y maquillaje corrido por la lluvia provocó que el corazón del chico se retorciera momentáneamente—. Mi… Misty —tartamudeó espantado al verla totalmente empapada.

Lo miró callada sin decir nada pero aún manteniendo la mirada airada a través de sus cabellos húmedos que cubrían gran parte de su rostro.

—Pero pasa Misty —la tomó del brazo para hacerla entrar, pero ella se quedó ahí estática sin querer moverse, así que algo molesto volvió a insistir—. Por favor Mist, entra —tratando de jalarla hacia la casa.

Pero ella se deshizo bruscamente del amarre, y con ambas manos se apartó el cabello de sus ojos y lo miró entrecerrándolos—. ¡Déjame! ¡Yo no soy ni tu novia ni nada, ¿no? ¡Así que deja de fingir que te preocupas por mí!

—¡Oye! —enojado la volvió a tomar del brazo y la jaló con fuerza al interior de la casa—. ¡Vienes hasta aquí toda empapada y me dices que no me preocupe! ¡Es ridículo!

—Yo no estaría así si hubieras llegado al gimnasio, no te importó dejarme esperando toda la tarde —le gritó apretando con rabia sus puños.

—No era mi intención —corrió su mirada para evitar la de ella.

—¿Y qué creíste? Qué me iba a quedar muy tranquila viendo como me dejabas planta sin ser aunque sea un poquito hombre y llamarme para decirme que no ibas a venir…

—Era nuestra última cita… yo sólo —trató de justificarse pero la ira de la pelirroja no iba a dejarle pasar ni una.

—Ni siquiera pensaste en las cosas que yo me puse a pensar —bajó su mirada apretando sus ojos para no llorar—. Pensé que te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupada y claro, el señor muy tranquilo en su casa…

—¿Puedes calmarte y dejarme explicarte? —mirándola mientras agitaba su cabeza salpicando todo con su cabello mojado.

—¡No quiero calmarme! —le gritó aún con sus puños cerrados pero ahora apoyados sobre el pecho.

—Pero… Mist… —la llamó con dulzura intentando calmarla pero sólo logró enfurecerla más.

—¡No me digas Mist! —siguió negando con su cabeza— ¡Me llamo Misty! ¡Misty! ¿Me oyes?

—¿Por qué de repente me tratas así? —pronunció con la voz quebradiza.

—¿Cómo rayos quieres que te trate después de lo que me hiciste? —movió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y apoyó los puños en su cintura.

—Pero si no fui, fue porque yo… —bajó su mirada algo sonrojado y no supo como seguir lo que deseaba decirle— sólo intentaba que nuestro juego no acabara…

—¿Crees que por qué no asististe a la cita, el mes no terminó? —preguntó con tono irónico—. Lamento informarte, pero para que sepas el mes ya terminó.

Ante aquellas palabras Ash quedo estático— Mist… Misty —corrigió—, ¿en verdad es eso lo único que te importa de que yo no fuera?

—Quería terminar bien el mes —bajó ahora ella la mirada—, había comprado este vestido con tanta ilusión, con la intención de hacer aquella cita inolvidable… pero tú, me fallaste…

—Entiendo —sonrió irónicamente—, así que mientras todo acabara bien, ni siquiera te importaba el hecho de que acabara, ¿verdad?

—¡Entiendes entonces que de todas formas iba a terminar, pactamos un mes, el mes ya se acabó, no hay farsa que mantener!

Al escuchar esto, sintió una punzada en su corazón y bajó un poco la mirada para ocultarla con su cabello— ¿Entonces por qué estas tan molesta? Daba igual si iba o no, todo acabaría de todas formas, ¿no? Pues yo preferí no ir…

—Estoy molesta, porque yo... —suspiró— quería decirte algo en esa cita, pero ya no importa. Ya estamos libres de nuevo... —se encaminó hacia la puerta—. Creo que iré a pedir posada al laboratorio, no debí venir...

—Puedes quedarte si lo deseas... —se giró a mirarla— después de todo... seguimos siendo amigos... ¿o no? —la observó con miedo a su respuesta.

—Eso habíamos dicho —lo miró y luego bajó la mirada—. Pero no sé... creo que tu mamá tenía razón, esto sólo iba a lastimarnos... Debimos pararlo aquella vez que lo propusiste en el barco...

Se sentía cada vez más dolido con aquellas palabras de la pelirroja — ¡No puedo creer que digas algo así! ¡Dijimos que no afectaría a nuestra amistad!

—¿Amistad, dices? No pareció importarte nuestra amistad cuando me dejaste plantada durante todo el día.

—Nuestra amistad no tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que no fui...—declaró algo tímido.

—Ya no me interesa tu motivo Ash... —se miró la ropa toda empapada—. Debí aguantarme la curiosidad, y quedarme en mi casa... Total, ya estoy cansada de ser tu amiga

Quedó parado en su sitio alicaído — ¿Dijiste eso en serio?

—Si, estoy cansada del termino "amiga" pensé que te habida quedado claro este mes, pero veo que todos mis esfuerzos contigo son en vanos.

—Sólo saliste conmigo por que estabas cansada de ser mi amiga y seria más fácil dejarme y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿no es así?

—¡Qué idiota! —gritó apretando los dientes

—Sí, soy un idiota de remate, por salir contigo pensando que eras mi amiga, por pensar que al igual que yo, tú también estarías disfrutando de todo este mes, y sobre todo..., sobre todo... — se veía lleno de ansiedad y ya no soportaba cruzar más tiempo la mirada con ella, cerró sus ojos a la vez que sus puños con fuerza— ¡sobre todo por enamorarme de ti y no querer que todo esto acabara!

Misty se quedó tiesa con los ojos abiertos al máximo, tardó un poco en procesar todo lo que Ash le había soltado de golpe— Ves como eres de idiota Ash... ¿Por eso no fuiste? ¿Porque te enamoraste de mí?

—Si, si no fui es por que no quería que esto acabase... —se acercó a ella—. Pero supongo que es a mi al único al que le importaba...

—Si hubieras llegado, te hubieras dado cuenta que tan equivocado estas.

—Estas cansada incluso de ser mi amiga, así que, ¿como voy a estar equivocado?

—Nunca me cansaría de tu presencia Ash —le sonrió—. Estoy cansada del término «amigos» entre nosotros... Quería decírtelo cuando fueras por mí... El día que me regalaste esto —le enseñó la pulsera—, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, luego en el cabo Celeste cuando te besé, y todo lo que pasó después... me hizo aborrecer el término amiga... ¡Yo no quería ser tu amiga!... —volvió a apretar sus puños—. ¡Yo no quería ser tu novia falsa!

—Mist... — se acercó aún más a ella—. ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, hace tiempo que es así, por un lado no quería aceptar y poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, pero por el otro, vi esa locura como el motivo perfecto para dejar fluir un poco este cariño que siento por ti... —bajó su mirada—. Yo te quiero Ash, mucho más de lo que tú te puedes llegar a imaginar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada...? —se acercó prácticamente hasta quedar a un paso, tomó sus manos entre las suyas logrando ruborizar a la chica observándola a los ojos.

—Nunca quise echar a perder nuestra amistad, pero tú... en este mes... esos besos tan llenos de magia me habían hecho decidirme, iba a confesártelo todo.

—Nunca besaría a una simple amiga, aunque fuera fingiendo... —se apenó levemente—. Sentía algo extraño, y deseaba descubrir de qué se trataba...

—¡Así que —quitó las manos de entre las de Ash y las movió para salpicarlo con sus mangas que aún desprendía agua— me besabas por eso!

La observó con una pequeña sonrisa al notar las gotas de agua, para después llevar su mano a la mejilla de ella y acercar su rostro— Así es... ¿algún problema con ello? —mientras secaba unas gotas de agua que recorrían la mejilla de ella con su dedo pulgar lentamente hasta llevarlo a la comisura de sus labios

—Si, estabas experimentando conmigo —sonrió—. Y eso no te lo voy a permitir —llevó sus manos a la nuca del chico y antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella le robó un beso.

Sintió el beso cerrando sus ojos, y cuando ella se separó, volvió a abrirlos para mirarla— Mist... esta vez me robaste tú el beso... —ambos sonrieron, y entonces la tomó por la mejilla con la mano, y de la cintura con la otra y comenzó a darle un beso lleno de ternura y sentimiento justo en el momento que se abrió la puerta tras ella sin que se den cuenta.

—¡Estos temporales de verano! —exclamó la mujer mayor cerrando el paraguas, ambos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos ante la recién llegada…

—¡M... mamá! —se apartó levemente de Misty.

—¡Hola señora Delia! Si que son molestos los temporales...

— ¿Qué onda ustedes dos, no que ya se había acabado su mes?

—No dijiste que estarías en el laboratorio del profesor hasta la noche? —la miró muy ruborizado y nervioso como si no hubiera escuchado a su madre.

—Ya es de noche hijo... que tú estuvieras todo el día como Growlithe sin dueño escondido bajo un cojín, no es mi culpa.

—E... eso fue solo... —no sabía ni que decir, estaba al punto del colapso

Misty lo miró con una sonrisa— Tranquila señora Delia, ya llegó la dueña del Growlithe

Por algún motivo, a Ash y a Delia se les vino a la cabeza la imagen de Ash con orejas y rabo de Growlithe atado a una correa con Misty y mientras su madre se reía por la imagen, Ash la observó de reojo— ¿Cómo que Growlithe?

—Ya, nada nada —exclamó la pelirroja dejando ver a Delia su cuerpo totalmente empapado.

—¡Pero si estas toda empapada! —comentó molesta— ¡¿Cómo no le pasaste algo para qué se sequé?

—Porque soy un idiota —se fue a buscar una toalla sonriendo, dejando a Delia algo confundida y a Misty con una pequeña sonrisa.

Delia tomó las manos de Misty— Dime que ahora si eres mi nuera pero de verdad…

—Sí Delia, ahora si se puede decir que soy su nuera. Y me alegra mucho poder serlo.

—¡Qué emoción! —exclamó abrazando a Misty y a Ash que llegaba con una toalla para Misty—¡Que bien! ¡Ahora por fin podré tener nietos!

—Este… mamá —exclamó Ash apenado por las palabras de su madre.

—Déjala Ash… —comentó sonriente— después de todo ahora si estamos juntos.

—¡Por eso te quería a ti como nuera! —volvió a exclamar abrazándolos—. ¡Tú si me comprendes! —se separó de los dos—. ¡Pero mejor vete a cambiar no queremos que te enfermes! ¡Prepararé algo rico para celebrar! —se dirigió hacia la cocina toda emocionada.

—No tomes a mamá enserio… —le susurró Ash pasándole la toalla.

—¿Ah no? —lo miró con ojitos traviesos tomando la toalla—. Bueno, tú te lo pierdes…

—¡Oye! —exclamó sumamente sonrojado por lo que dijo.

—Tranquilo —agarró la toalla y la cruzó por la nuca de Ash tomándola de ambos extremos para acercárselo a ella—. Te amo Ash… —se lo acercó más para poder robarle un nuevo beso—. Soy muy feliz al poder estar contigo.

—A partir de ahora —la abrazó—, así estaremos… juntos.


End file.
